Such a pressing tool is known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,620 B1. In addition, reference is to be made for example to prior art in accordance with DE 197 09 017 A1, and additionally to EP 679 476 B1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,353 A).
In the pressing device known from the first mentioned document, the pressing is carried out in a motorized manner by rotation of an impinging part acting via a cam region upon the impingement region of the pressing jaw. Manual activation is not possible. In the pressing device known from DE 197 09 017 A1, the mobile pressing jaw is moved linearly while the impinging part carries out a movement perpendicular thereto. To be sure it is both possible, and in particular first of all, to act on the impinging part by manual force. However, the pressing device must be modified in the area of the pressing jaws and the impinging part, which is relatively expensive.
In the pressing device known from EP 679 476 B1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,353 A), which has a linearly movable pressing jaw, manual activation is also possible. To this end, the linearly movable pressing jaw is moved as a whole towards the rigidly fixed pressing jaw, positioned opposite to it. Manual force can also be applied first of all to the movable pressing jaw, for example for clamping a workpiece. To initiate a pressing operation, the handle cover of the handle moves in a pivoting manner about a pivot axis formed for this purpose in the handle, against the force of a spring. A corresponding switch is arranged directly in the handle that is moved.